


Movie Night with Dirk Strider

by aeris7dragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeris7dragon/pseuds/aeris7dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dirk and Jake watch a movie.</p>
<p>You wouldn't have guessed from the title, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night with Dirk Strider

Dirk turned off the light, coming back to the couch to settle behind Jake, the wireless PlayStation controller held loosely in his hand. Jake scooted backward into Dirk's arms as they went around him.

"What movie did you put in?" Jake's question was a murmur as he felt Dirk's breath stir in his hair.

The title screen for the Dreamworks company came on the screen as Dirk answered, his voice rumbling in his chest. "You'll see in a second."

Jake closed his eyes. "It had better not be something as predictable as My Little Pony."

"Dreamworks doesn't produce that show," Dirk replied. "So, no, that's not what it is." The music that filtered from the speakers on the television served to punctuate his answer, and Jake cracked his eyes to observe the screen.

"'Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron'," he read.

"Ever seen it?" Dirk pressed the "play" button, and the title menu faded out.

"Yes, when I was younger. It's been a fair while, so I don't remember most of it. Dirk, I'm tired. Do you mind if I fall asleep sometime in the duration of this film?"

"Yes, I mind. You're not sleeping through our date."

"We date every night."

"And your point being?"

The two of them fell silent as the introductory narration started. Jake was only half paying attention through the opening sequence; his thoughts were more focused on the warmth of Dirk's arms around him, and the breath gently wafting through his hair. He was comfortable, and tired from a long day. Fun, yes – since when was a day with Dirk not fun? – but long, all the same. He closed his eyes again and decided it would be all right if he just listened to the video while resting his eyes.

He wasn't, however, expecting Dirk to start singing along with the music score. So when he heard, "Here I am", he was about to make a smart remark when he realized it wasn't the voice Dirk normally spoke with, and that the television had begun playing a sentimental tune.

Jake turned slightly toward Dirk. "You have the bloody song memorized?"

"No, I have the whole damn _movie_ memorized," Dirk replied, pausing in his quiet singing.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You know you can just ask me to stop singing if it's bugging you."

"It's not," Jake said, too quickly, and leaned his head back against Dirk's chest. "You can keep singing if you want to."

So he did. There must have been a million songs in this movie, and they were all sung by the same raspy-voiced man; a voice Jake didn't particularly care for. But Dirk was closer than the television speakers, and his voice covered that of the singer's with a much more appealing tone. Or maybe Jake was just biased. In either case, this made the movie much more enjoyable for Jake. (He wouldn't say he disliked any movie, but there were also varying hues of "like", and Spirit was in one of the middle rungs.) Before long, he'd nodded off, lulled to sleep by the vibration in Dirk's chest behind him.

A few moments later he was shaken awake, however, and he tilted his head back to blearily look Dirk in the eyes – the blonde had taken off his shades. "What?" he mumbled.

"I told you, I'm not letting you fall asleep in the middle of our date," Dirk said with a smirk.

"Strider, do you know how blasted tired I am? It's nearly one in the morning."

"You're usually up until two."

"But I'm tired now," Jake practically whined, and he inwardly cringed while Dirk chuckled.

"Fine, go to sleep," he said, but Jake didn't like the undertone. Nevertheless, he let himself relax as Dirk laid the both of them down on the couch and carefully slipped his glasses off. The movie still played, and Dirk still sang along, but more softly, pressing kisses into his hair between songs.

He had nearly fallen asleep again when Dirk shifted, rolling Jake onto his back and leaning over him to hover a mere inch or so from his face. Jake's lips quirked into a sleepy, crooked smile, and he arched one eyebrow.

"I thought you said I could sleep?"

Dirk was smiling as well, and his orange eyes weren't even half-open. "I didn't say for how long." And with that, he moved closer, capturing Jake's mouth gently.

Jake was barely compliant at first, merely allowing Dirk to take control, but after a few moments their lips moved together, with a soft wave to them that no one but the two could sense in that moment. Jake's hand went up to caress the nape of Dirk's neck, hands flitting over the smooth bumps of his protruding spine, and the other held the hand Dirk wasn't using to hold himself up.

All too soon, Dirk pulled gently back, and Jake realized that the music coming from the television had just gotten over a romantic climax.

"You timed that, didn't you?" he murmured, suddenly even more tired than he had been before. And Dirk's beam was enough to inform him that he was right in his assumption.

"What's life without a few cliché romantic moments?" Dirk asked.

"Not a life spent with Dirk Strider," Jake replied, and his eyes fell shut as he was unable to keep them open for another millisecond. He felt Dirk lay beside him once more, this time resting his head on Jake's chest. The sound coming from the television ceased abruptly as Dirk turned it off and curled against him.

"Don't worry, we can do whatever you want tomorrow."

Jake paused a moment before answering softly, "Does this mean I can finally coerce you into watching The Fifth Element?"

His arms wrapped around Dirk's shoulders just before he finally fell completely asleep.


End file.
